


Boundaries

by swtalmnd



Series: Boundary Negotiations and Strange Treaties [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Communicating Like Actual Fucking Adults, M/M, Selfcest, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Winter is full of complicated feelings, and he and Bucky talk it out.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I never meant to grow this series in 500-word increments, but I'm enjoying the leisure to get ready for the next big installment, by which I mean the foursome. 3.5-some? Whatever.

Bucky and Winter were in their most comfortable clothes, worn pants they'd stolen from Steve and an Iron Man hoodie Tony had given them. They curled up in their bed with the chat program open, and Bucky swallowed a sip of cocoa past the lump in their throat. "All right, tell me what's got you all in knots?"

Winter typed, the two of them smooth at trading off now, at sharing. "I'm jealous when I think of you kissing Tony. But I'm jealous when you kiss Steve and I can't. I'm jealous of them kissing you. I can't ever kiss you."

Bucky blinked and set the drink aside. "Oh. Wow. That's a lot to unpack."

"Sorry."

Bucky gave his metal arm a comforting pat. "Don't be. It feels good to know you trust me to share now."

Winter smiled, the expression small and welcome on their face. "Feels good to share."

Bucky hugged him close, both arms around their body, swathed in warm softness from both of their lovers. "So, I think the Steve thing is envy," said Bucky, when they uncurled. "You want that. With Tony, it's not wanting him to be with someone else. I can't help you on us kissing each other, but we can take more time for ourselves if you want." 

They hadn't touched themselves much since that first time, given how in demand they were with two lovers and only one body, but Bucky felt their cock twitch and start to fill at the idea. "I'd like that. I want to share us all someday. How are you not jealous?"

Bucky shrugged their right shoulder. "I know Stevie loves us. You saw how he painted us. Can't be jealous after that."

Winter's feelings went all warm and gooey inside them. "Tony's not as good at showing."

"We'll talk to him," typed Bucky. "You know he's on board with a foursome."

Winter sat them up straighter. "Maybe if those two kiss? Small changes are easier, right?"

Bucky snorted out a soft laugh. Tony's new couch had seen a lot of cuddling in every combination, and there had been a lot of close calls with the two men almost kissing each other instead of Bucky or Winter. "Yeah, that's permission they need anyway. We'll change it to everybody kissing, maybe. See if you can handle Tony laying one on me."

The conflicting feelings inside them churned, but eventually Winter nodded. "I can consent to that. Just kissing for everyone."

"Just kissing for everyone." Bucky chuckled and picked up the cocoa again, taking a long sip before he added, "As long as those assholes agree."

"Tony won't mind." Winter was certain of that, anyway, and Bucky was inclined to believe him.

"Steve's ready finally, I think." They consulted their inner clock and Bucky sent another little surge of lust at Winter. "Pregame for date night?" He set the warm mug against their dick to make sure Winter got his meaning.

Winter typed, "Yes," and closed the chat.


End file.
